


不做朋友

by MuppetCat



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 13:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuppetCat/pseuds/MuppetCat
Summary: Sexual partner
Relationships: johnten - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	不做朋友

徐英浩那天本来是没打算做爱的。准确地说，是没想到会碰到李永钦。

行程结束后成员三三两两结伴解决晚饭，徐英浩自觉没胃口，先行回了宿舍。从大门口看见房间门虚掩着的时候心里一动，推开之后果然证实了自己的猜测。

仿佛没骨头般斜靠在墙上的人衣服还是几个小时前走机场的那身，估计是到宿舍扔了包就过来了。李永钦食指和中指间夹着点燃的烟，飘出的灰霾挡在他跟徐英浩之间，挤出几分仙境般的缥缈。徐英浩静静看着眼前的人吞云吐雾，均匀抹着口红的嘴唇偶尔衔住滤嘴一两秒，让他生出了点怀念之感。

李永钦抽到最后几口才仿佛发现还有第二个人的存在，抬头盛着笑意扫了徐英浩一眼，眼尾藏着钩子，“来一口吗？”得到默许之后李永钦将烟头熄灭扔进垃圾桶，贴近徐英浩，左手攀着他套着外套的手臂，右手绕到耳后轻压后颈，脚尖踮起一点，准确无误地吻了上去。

舌尖携着辛辣呛人的气味侵袭而来，随后又被温柔的舔弄抚平，徐英浩默默压下嗓子里传来的不适，扣着人的后脑勺加深了这个吻。李永钦舌头的温度似乎更高一些，口腔各处都被点燃，两团柔软接触的那一秒徐英浩恍惚觉得自己被烫化了一块，仿佛分开的时候照照镜子就能发现自己的舌头已经不完整了。

如弦在箭的时刻把做爱的地点选在酒店可不是个明智的决定。李永钦熟练地把房卡插入供电槽转身进了浴室，徐英浩望着磨砂玻璃后影影绰绰的身影努力平复心情，尽力压制着冲进浴室把人办了的冲动。也不是没在宿舍做过，他的宿舍或是他的宿舍，不知道这人又在耍什么不愿明说的小脾气。

相识多年加上足够的理解和部分的相像，使得他们形成了一种固有的默契，说得出口的烦恼是想让对方分担，不开口的自然是不想透露或是愿意自己承担。理智在遵守规则，好奇却在执着地抓心挠肝。以他们的关系如果揣摩对方心思的话似乎是越了界的。

更遑论是不是某只猫故意撒泼想得到一只温柔挠下巴的大手，徐英浩深知李永钦的这些小情趣，可于情于理不该是他来顺这个毛，他没有资格。

应该还特意刷了牙，刺鼻的味道变成了淡淡的柠檬香，徐英浩爱不释手地逮着亲了很久，直到李永钦伸出猫爪捶他的胸口才放过被蹂躏成深红的嘴唇，转而进攻别的地方。

李永钦身上裹着松松垮垮的浴袍，腰间挂着顺手打上的蝴蝶结。徐英浩享受亲手解开那个结时拆礼物般的兴奋感，就像李永钦也总喜欢接吻的同时摸索着抽掉自己的腰带。他们在这方面无比契合又心照不宣，愉快地享用着由自己一点一点亲手筑起的默契。卸了妆之后隐藏在粉底下的憔悴变得清晰，眼底透出明显的乌青，眼白上布着的红血丝也不少，徐英浩心疼地亲了亲李永钦的眼角，或许今天是有什么非做不可的理由吧。

漂亮男孩的漂亮是深邃进骨头里的，深凹进皮肉的锁骨，细瘦手腕上突起的一小块桡骨，锋利得仿佛能刺破背肌的蝴蝶骨，能一手攥住两只的脚踝，和站直时会显出的蜿蜒沟壑，被顶得受不住时弓起腰会出现的脊背，每一处都是徐先生爱不释手的玩物。每次前戏都是又舔又咬缠绵着不肯一笔带过，把本身只是铺垫的事情做得尤为隆重。

李永钦脚尖从徐英浩的胸肌一路划到腰间，催人结束漫长磨人的前戏，赶紧做扩张。身前的人收到信号，在指间淋上润滑剂就往李永钦身后探。指尖被软肉缠绕上的一瞬间情欲和记忆一起回笼，徐英浩温柔又耐心地做完扩张，换了蓄势待发的性器抵上穴口。

日常互相帮助的频率也不算低，这段时间实在是有点忙得过头，蒙头做着各自的工作想来也有大半个月没碰面了。于是在进入的过程中李永钦还是一脸痛苦地瑟缩了一下，徐英浩体贴地放慢了速度，弯下腰去轻吻他的脸颊，印上唇角时又纠缠着交换了一个吻。

李永钦是突然闯进徐英浩世界里的小精灵。彼时他还在一个人苦闷地当着没有方向的练习生，李永钦带着一身鲜活气不分由说地来了。他们用熟练的口语隔出一个透明的玻璃罩，李永钦在里面放肆地撒娇，明目张胆地勾引。数不清的日夜，每一声欢笑，每一个拥抱，都深深镌刻进彼此的骨血里。

第一次的契机是李永钦的成年生日，大家玩闹着往寿星脸上抹奶油，徐英浩凑热闹的食指伸过去时被一只小手截下送入了温暖的口腔。脑神经在那一刻只剩下一条连接着食指指尖的，从上到下噼里啪啦地冒着火星子。

结束之后徐英浩遛进浴室打算在洗澡的同时安慰一下自己，结果脑海中的对象下一秒就出现在了浴室门口。送上门来的美味哪有不吃的道理，徐英浩记不清当时被水汽熏蒸着的，尚还血气方刚的他们玩得有多疯，不过他永远记得微醺的小猫咪味道确实是很好的。

他们很合拍，在很多时候，包括床上。人类的生理欲望是不可忽视的一样东西，同性享有业内保护，同队的话就更为便捷，于是比起恋爱他们选择了一种更为节省精力的关系。

他们合拍到对上一个眼神就能先后走进同一个厕所隔间，李永钦的眼神常常赤裸又暧昧，禁忌边缘的词句在床下也能讲得出口，在这点上徐英浩几乎是纵容到几乎宠坏了他。Dream的孩子们不懂成年人的推拉和调情方式，一度认为他们两个亲爱的哥哥已经在一起了，他们也不多做解释，只有本人清楚其实他们都是自由的。

适应之后李永钦被这种浅淡温吞的抽插方式磨得有些恼怒，示意人停下动作后调换了上下位置。徐英浩靠在床头，看着他的小宝贝跪在大腿两侧握住自己的性器皱着眉头慢慢往下吞，完全进入之后从唇缝溢出一丝颤抖的呻吟。李永钦一手按着徐英浩的腹肌保持平衡，一手勾住他的脖颈把人拉近，“Johnny Suh同志，今天不太专心啊。”

徐英浩笑着偏过李永钦直视的眼神，下身故意向上顶了两下，“可能是有点累了。”“这样啊…”李永钦右手掰过眼前的脑袋强迫徐英浩和他对视，指尖继而划过耳后向下来到敏感的腰窝，“徐先生可不能随便说自己不行呢。”随后被粗暴地放倒在床上，李永钦轻笑着搂过徐英浩的脖子，感受着他不留余力地捅入。

艺人的生活总是无孔不入地充斥着各种压力，台上台下幕前幕后，大到重要场合跳错舞蹈动作，小到脸上新冒出一颗痘痘。李永钦的存在就变得尤为重要，脱去徐英浩炮友这层身份之后他还是个相当合格的挚友。也许是从小接受的教育原因，也许是生来就契合的缘故，他们之间从来不需要多余的话语。清楚你所有的苦痛，忧愁你的烦恼，热爱你的热爱，挑一个空闲的下午，坐在一起各自品尝饮品，有一搭没一搭地吐出词句，都是一场治愈之旅。

有时会有更大胆的举动。两个分队偶然相遇，其他人互相打着招呼的时候，李永钦会状似无意地扯过徐英浩的手在掌心画圈，指尖是微凉的，擦过的皮肤却变得炙热。或是在练习短暂的休息时间遛出去，拉着人到走廊的监控死角接上一个火热的吻。

李永钦小腹上沾着自己释放出的白浊，被举到肩头的腿开始发酸，另一只搭在腰上的脚开始磨蹭徐英浩的后腰，噘着嘴撒娇想要还在辛勤劳作的人快点射给他。徐英浩司空见惯他这些小把戏，熟知身下人的限度还不在此，捏着在腰上作乱的脚踝一齐举上自己的肩膀，性器埋入得更深。

练舞的人身子软，承受力和耐力也都很好。起初李永钦闷哼的哭腔和蓄满泪水的眼眶还能吓到徐英浩，后来他慢慢发现每当自己因为这种画面被激起施虐欲的时候，李永钦没有任何承受不住的表现，相反脸上还会染上一层更为愉悦的表情。徐英浩有时候觉得或许李永钦不是猫咪变的，他是一只制作精美的小匣子，你看见就会确信它里面装的都是贵重又华美的金银珠宝。你每叩开一次它的门都能收获直达心脏的惊喜，你清楚地知道且信服它的魅力所在，一点点一步步地变得痴迷并且甘愿沦陷。

李永钦的存在本身就是惊喜。

天平每次只倾斜一点点角度的话似乎是很难发现的，等到徐英浩回过神来，事情已经很严重了。李永钦有了固定队，本来就不经常的见面变得更为寥落。徐英浩发现空闲时间变多之后经常闯入脑海中的人是李永钦，这是一件自己都觉得惊奇的事情。

性器的顶端一下一下重重擦过敏感点，李永钦在徐英浩怀里随着动作轻轻颤动，整个人像是从水里捞出来的。徐先生撩开他被汗水浸湿的刘海，顺着鬓角落下一个又一个吻。李永钦腿根的肌肉开始痉挛，酸软的穴肉还在尽力包裹着进出的性器，他双手交错缠着徐英浩脖颈两边，细密的吻落在人耳廓，哼哼唧唧喊着“Johnny”，说着“快点给我”“我受不了了”之类的话。

徐英浩扣着人细腰射进去的时候起了点歹念，大手摸到猫咪的饱胀的小腹揉了两下然后缓缓压了下去。李永钦发出一声惊呼，整个人难受得一抖，皱着眉头瞪徐英浩，被责备的人屈着背抱歉地去吻身下人向下抿的嘴唇。

不该是这样的反应，这一切都不对劲。

炮友之间该拥有单纯的接吻、拥抱和约会吗？在回归前练习几乎占据所有时间的情况下出逃去便利店买零食，跑完一整天的行程后还有力气相约共赏一部电影。甚至在练习生时期某次半夜惊醒后，在阳台上意外发现还没睡的人时相顾无言地望着月亮，而后在深夜的凉风里接一个只有唇瓣相触的吻。

太超过了不是吗。

合格的炮友该是选一个两人都有空的周末，共享一个旖旎的夜晚，第二天继续投入自己的生活，除了两个器官以外没有其他任何交集，聊天框里的对话内容固定且单一。问题在于李永钦不仅仅是炮友，他还是亲密的弟弟，最好的朋友，朝夕相处的队友，甚至是没有血缘关系的家人。当这些不纯粹的关系缠绕在一起，感情也就不会再纯粹。

以朋友的身份关心，以弟弟的身份赢得宠爱，以队友的身份并肩同行，越过恋人的关系却做着和恋人一样亲昵的事，这些感情揉杂在一起却节外生枝出一种名为喜欢的东西。在长久的相处中渐渐变得眼里只有他，他的喜怒哀乐牵动你的心，你对他会有超乎友谊的占有欲，徐英浩追溯不到自己何时产生的这种感情，或许打一开始他就没打算舍弃爱情。

外面的天已经完全黑了，首尔的天空看不见星星，月光和万家灯火从窗户的侧角映进室内。高潮过后的李永钦喘息还有些急促，徐英浩从背后把他裹进怀里，下巴搁在头顶，大手交叉着紧紧搂住身前的人。他们经常是相拥着入睡，交缠着呼吸互道一声晚安，第二天早上还会共进一顿美味的早餐，再一起回到公司开始新的工作。

今天确实是不太寻常的，徐英浩从见到李永钦的那一刻就知道。他已经戒烟很久了，没遇到特别棘手的事情几乎不会复吸。他也极少在性事中生气，被欺负狠了会开口小声叫着哥哥老公或Dad求饶。李永钦的聪明从来都是外露的，况且徐先生也没想做过多的隐藏。亦或者他是想释放出一点“我爱上你了”的气息，妄想李永钦能给自己一个圆满的回应，以那些越界的举动作为安慰，余留出一丝“他是不是爱我”的侥幸。

徐英浩是被捆住手脚的旅人，忘记了目的地，只剩一股躁动在内心上蹿下跳，灼得他寝食难安。曾以为他们会保持这种平衡到其中一个说出“我有喜欢的人了，我们不能再保持这种关系了”为止，或是某天厌倦了四处漂泊，从玩乐上获取不到新的刺激，从而甘愿跌进彼此的温柔乡。可是他不想了，不想把李永钦放走了，他想把人据为己有，昭告全天下“他是我的，他属于我”。

徐先生知道自己从爱上李永钦的那一刻起就不再自由了，但有人依然自由。

怀里的人呼吸已经平稳，徐英浩知道他肯定还没睡，没由来地有点想用手指去抚他望着前方空想时一颤一颤的睫毛。李永钦在他做出行动前开了口，“徐英浩，”叫的是全名，小时候一旦妈妈喊了全名你就知道即将发生什么事，徐英浩抱着怀里的人一动不动，连呼吸都不敢变重，等待着最后的通牒。

“我们不必束缚彼此，但我永远属于你。”

李永钦的声音褪去激情后的暧昧，混着远方的风平稳地传入耳道。


End file.
